Gillman
Except where contradicted, all physical descriptions stated in the SRD apply. Mechanical options are limited to those described below. Description In the archipelago to the north-east of Celdon live the gillmen. They are humans that spent many years living on the coasts, who were claimed by aboleths and warped to be better suited to the deep sea life. Although they can now breath both air and water, they are reliant on immersing themselves in water to prevent dehydration, and so are rarely seen away from the rivers and coasts of the world. They are fishermen and traders, sailing and swimming from one port to another, known, on the whole, for their generosity and trustworthiness. On occasion a gillman can be found further inland coated in a flammable oil, which keeps the gillman's skin from drying out, said to be a gift from the eclectic gnomes of Valka. Their patron deity is Gozreh. Racial Subtypes There are two gillman subtypes: the sailors and the walkers. Most gillmen are sailors and live in the reefs, clinging to their aquatic nature. A few have moved inland, though they still live near bodies of water, such as rivers and lakes. These few are known as the walkers, and have lost their aquatic nature over the years, reverting back to the abilities of their original form. Racial Traits +2 Constitution, -2 Wisdom, +2 Charisma Gillmen are vigorous and beautiful, but their domination by the aboleths has made them weak-willed. Medium Gillmen are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Enchantment Resistance Gillmen gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against non-aboleth enchantment spells and effects, but take a –2 penalty on such saving throws against aboleth sources. ''Sailor '''Aquatic' Sailors are humanoids with the aquatic subtype. Normal Speed Sailors have a base speed of 30 feet on land. As aquatic creatures, they also have a swim speed of 30 feet, can move in water without making Swim checks, and always treat Swim as a class skill. Amphibious Sailors have the aquatic subtype, but can breathe both water and air. Water Dependent A sailor’s body requires constant submersion in fresh or salt water. Sailors who spend more than 1 day without fully submerging themselves in water risk internal organ failure, painful cracking of the skin, and death within 4d6 hours. ''Walker '''Human' Walkers are humanoids with the human subtype. Normal Speed Walkers have a base speed of 30 feet. Alternative Racial Traits The following traits may be exchanged for the traits specified, only if possessed by the subtype. Riverfolk '''Sailors with this trait have a thin coating of natural oil that keeps their skin from cracking even without water. However, this natural oil also makes such gillmen particularly susceptible to flames, and they gain vulnerability to fire. This racial trait replaces '''water dependent. Favoured Class Options The following are alternative favoured class bonuses. Classes not listed here do not have an optional favoured class bonus. Rogue The rogue gains 1/6 of a new rogue talent. Sorcerer Add one spell known from the sorcerer spell list. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the sorcerer can cast. Wizard Add one spell from the wizard spell list to the wizard’s spellbook. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level he can cast. Racial Equipment The following equipment is normally available to gillmen alone. *Sea-Knife Racial Spells The following spells are available to gillman spellcasters. *Aboleth's Lung Languages ''Sailor '''Starting Languages' All sailors know Coastal and Gillspeak. Bonus Languages Sailors may learn Aboleth, Aklo, Aquan, Celdonic, Draconic, Gnome, Sahuagin, Valkan. ''Walker '''Starting Languages' All walkers know Celdonic, Coastal and Gillspeak. Bonus Languages Walkers may learn Aboleth, Aklo, Aquan, Draconic, Sahuagin. Age Height & Weight